You Promised!
by SomethinSurreal
Summary: Carlisle left his daughter Bella when he was changed. Years later will Carlisle be able to help save his little girl from the monsters of her past? And what is going on with Edward? E/B eventually T for mentions of rape. ON LONG TERM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) Alright everybody this is my first fic and I would love to have some feedback. I would also like to know if you wish me to continue or not. So any way on with it!**

London 1662

POV Carlisle

"Now my sweet Isabella you must listen to your mother tonight and go to bed when I leave you. I will be home very late and when I come to check on you I expect you asleep in your bed. Are we under stood?" I knew there was no chance my little girl would be asleep when I came home. Somehow she found out just what it was that I do at night and she worried all night until I came home. My wife Regina scolded her for it every time because she would fall asleep at breakfast the next morning. My little Bell very smart for only being five years of age, she understands the danger I am in every night I hunt the vampires for my father. Regina thinks that I am perfectly safe and won't listen to me when I try to let Isabella stay awake until I get home.

"But father I am so afraid! What if you do not come home tonight! What if one of the monsters gets you!"

"Hush my sweet darling, I will come home I promise you that. I love you my little Bell I will see you when I get home." I kissed her head as I calmed her fears and left the house for my hunt. I never realized it would be the last time that I would ever see my little Bell again.

London 1673

POV Bella

"Isabella, get back here we have to talk about this!" My wretched mother screeched as I ran from the house. It had been eleven years since my father had not come back and my mother was trying to marry me off to a man named Jonathon. We had met one other time and I had taken an immediate dislike to him. My mother insisted that I marry him because he would be able to support me, but I knew he would do no such thing. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me; he would restrict me. I would be almost tied to the house because I knew he would not let me go anywhere. If my father were still here I wouldn't be in this mess. He would have gotten me out of this predicament the moment I asked him to, but he broke his promise and never returned to me.

I started crying again and headed to the forest to be alone. It was improper for a lady to be walking alone as I had and it would be even worse if I was found to be in the forest, but I couldn't bring myself to care. They wouldn't look here, not for a long time and by then I would no doubt be on my way home.

I found a large boulder then, and climbed on. It was the perfect place to wallow in grief and to think about the future ahead of me. I managed to fall asleep on the rock as I let the sobs for my darling father escape their confines, and the sun was just below the sky when I awoke. I new mother would be furious, but again I just didn't care. I had never really gotten along with my mother, I found her cold hearted and it didn't seem like she missed father at all. I never heard her cry, not even the day after he didn't come back.

I jumped off the rock and started walking at a leisurely pace. I was in no hurry to be back home, where no doubt mother was waiting to yell at me again.

"Why would a lovely lady like you be out in the woods at night?" I jumped as a voice came from behind me. I had thought I had been alone. How long had he been there watching me?

"Who are you? What do you want?" I whispered as I spun to face this man. I was taken aback when I saw him. It wasn't that he was ugly; quite on the contrary, in fact he was rather good looking. No it was his deep dark red eyes, almost black that had me speechless for a few seconds.

He chuckled when he saw my reaction. "Me? My name is James and I want to kill you."

He said it so conversationally that it took a few more seconds to process the words, but as soon as they did I ran. I had gone no more than two steps when he was in front of me again. I drew in a breath to scream but he quickly put his hand over my mouth to silence me. "Not so fast lovely lady I still haven't gotten your name. If I take my hand off your mouth will you scream?" I reluctantly shook my head no. For some reason I knew he would hurt me worse if I screamed. "Now that's a good little girl, keep being good and I just might keep you. You are awfully beautiful my dear." I shuddered at his words and he took his hand off my face.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" I whispered and I was surprised that he heard me.

"Well my sweet I will answer your questions, but first tell me what your name is."

"Isabella"

"Isabella, a beautiful name." He looked at me with wistful eyes "To answer your question my dear Isabella I am very thirsty and seeing as I am a vampire I was going to drink from you." I hadn't even time to quail in fear before his next words were out. "Now I am thinking that I will keep you." I didn't get to question him further as then, he lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Hello people! So exciting my second chapter! Sorry it's so short hopefully in the future they'll be longer. :) I want to say thanks to cullensfanatic monkeygrl98 and ehanda for reviewing this story! I don't know how often I will be updating this story, but when I get reviews it makes my day so PLEASE review! I should be able to update fairly often, but if I haven't just Review or PM me and I will get right on it. Anyway ON WITH IT! SomethinSurreal**

**Ps. I am not nor will I ever be Stephanie meyer so with that said I probably won't right it again**

Forks Present time

POV Bella

Over the last 300 years plenty has happened. For about 150 years James held me captive as…well he used me every way he could. I spent the first 50 years of my vampire life drinking from humans, but I hated it. James said it was unnatural for me to try to change my eating habits, for I had only hunted when absolutely necessary. He tried to force me to eat humans everyday for the next 50 years after that, and he slapped me every time I refused to drink.

I hated James with a passion, so when he took one of his long hunting trips I decided I would try to see how long I could go with out humans again. As I was just walking around after seven days of abstaining I came across a black bear asleep in its cave. I was so thirsty that I couldn't help it and lunged for the bear drinking it all. I was surprised at how much better I felt afterwards, I mean I used to eat meat right? Well at least I thought so. I didn't have very many memories left by that time, but I still remembered my father and I knew that he would disapprove of killing humans now that there was another way.

James came home a week later and caught me hunting animals. He yelled at me and used me again. It was then that I decided that I had to get out. I had to leave.

It took me another 50 years or so before I could get away from him. James was a tracker and new when I was leaving. I got away when I met another vampire named Jon. We became fast friends, but nothing more and he saw how James treated me and flipped. We made a plan to get away; I was going to run while he dealt with James. I pleaded for Jon to just come with me but he stayed behind to protect me saying that he would meet up with me in Warsaw. I waited three weeks for Jon to show up. I haven't seen him since.

I was devastated when Jon didn't show up. I left the old world in search for a new one. I was alone and I desperately wanted my father to comfort me. I wandered over the new world for many years before I came across his scent. James was following me and I new it was only a matter of time before he found me again, so I took off. I perfected my control and blended into society moving every few years to avoid suspicion.

It was when I was passing through Chicago in the early nineteen hundreds that I heard of a Doctor Cullen. I passed it off as a coincidence until they called him by his name…Carlisle. My father was alive and I had to find him. I searched that entire city before learning that he had disappeared two weeks before I had come. I was overcome with grief and continued moving from place to place always searching.

It was under those circumstances that I found myself in Forks, Washington. I had met a few others of my kind in my travels and new it was better to face the coven head on if I passed through their territory. I had picked up the scent a quite a few vampires and was following it. It took me to a large house on the outskirts of town hidden in the forest. The house was more of a mansion than anything. It was timeless as it sat in these trees. I couldn't help but think that my father would simply love it.

A tiny vampire threw the door open, ran down the steps and hugged me before I even got up them. Let's just say I was a little more than uncomfortable. "Um, hello my name is Isabella and I was just passing through and thought I would say hi." I told James that my last name was Swan while I stayed with him. For some reason I never gave over that part of myself. From the moment I was free of him though I started using Cullen again, it just felt right considering my father is still alive.

"Oh, I know. I'm Alice by the way. Will you come in? Everyone else will be back in," It was quite curious actually, her face suddenly took on a blank look and all of a sudden she came back again. "1 minute and 23 seconds."

How she new the exact time? I didn't have a clue, but for some reason I trusted her. We talked about nonsensical things while we waited and sure enough six people came through the door in exactly one minute and twenty three seconds. "Wow you are very accurate Alice" I commented he to try to make sure I was on her good side. I wasn't sure exactly what happened then as suddenly Alice was across the room with a blonde male in front of her.

"JASPER! That was completely unnecessary!" She yelled at the blonde haired male, and then turned to me, her expression softening. "I'm so sorry about this Isabella, he can be an over protective fool sometimes" She rolled her eyes and stepped around him again and turned to introduce me. "This is Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, my siblings and of course you've met Jasper, my mate and then Esme our mother figure, our father figure should be coming. He's not quite himself today, something about it being September 13 and bells."

I vaguely recall September 13 meaning something to me, I wasn't quite sure what but it was something. "Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all." I was very cautious; Emmet was huge and had a large smile on his face that slightly unnerved me, also Edward couldn't stop staring.

"Hi Isabella!" A voice boomed and suddenly the ground fell out from under me as I was picked up by Emmet. I started to have flashbacks and started to scream.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE, I SWEAR I WILL DO WHAT YOU WANT, JUST STOP PLEASE!" The ground came back and I curled up in the corner shaking.

"What is going on here?" A voice from my childhood asked.

"Well Carlisle I was just greeting Isabella in my usual way and she started freaking out at me! Now she's in the corner shaking like a madman." Emmet told the strangely familiar voice. I was shaking even harder now because that voice was my father's. Even after 300 years I remember it perfectly. It was a little changed now though, but that was to be expected.

"Isabella?" The man who was my father asked beside my head now. "Isabella are you all right?"

I had to get it out I couldn't stand it anymore. "I missed you father." I whispered so quite only he heard me. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

**(AN) So there you have it another chapter. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) Hello again people! I just thought that I would give you the third chapter, so here it is! Also admire the length oooo aaaa :). Thanks to darkangel1994 **

**gothgirl1245 **

**cullensfanatic **

**night1001 **

**Holy Cross Baby and **

**i want to save you **

**for reviewing! Oh and please review it makes me SO HAPPY when you review! SomethinSurreal out :)**

POVBella Present time

"My little Bell?" He said and everyone heard him. I looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly I was in his arms sobbing as was he. He whispered soothing words until I calmed down, our foreheads together we suddenly realized the rest of the room and turned slowly. Every single one of there jaws was just about on the floor, well except Alice.

Father cleared his throat before addressing them all. "I would like to properly introduce you to our guest" Always so formal "Everyone this is Isabella Cullen, my daughter."

"Oh, this is so exciting Bella! We are going to be the best of friends! We can go shopping and go hunting together and watch movies and this is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed so high that I was surprised the glass survived.

"Bella, Alice?" I wondered where the nickname came from.

"Well ya, you know, Isabella is kind of a mouth full and all so I decided on Bella." I thought about it and nodded, truth be told I never really liked Isabella anyway.

Esme was the first to recover from the shock of it all. "Welcome to the family Bella. Any daughter of Carlisle is welcome in this home." She hugged me gently and I was glad that they seem to have forgotten my outburst.

Jasper was the next to recover, he seemed so ashamed of himself, and I'm guessing it's from is earlier actions. "I am so sorry Bella I didn't mean to act that way before, I am just so protective of Alice I guess I took it too far."

"Jasper stop, it's fine, no harm no foul." I was happy when he smiled and went over to where Alice was planning God knows what.

I turned to the last three who had yet to recuperate from the shock, well the last two. Rosalie was, from the looks of it admiring herself in a mirror. Edward and Emmet seemed to come to at the same time because all of the sudden Edward had a glare on his face that made the phrase 'If looks could kill' pop into my head while Emmet sported a large grin. I quailed in fear of both of them. I was deathly afraid of Emmet, because if he wanted to he could make me do what ever he wanted and Edward, for some reason I wanted to like so badly it hurt. This is what scared me the most, ever since Jon didn't make it I have avoided all men if possible, and to want one to like me was frightening.

For the second time that day the ground disappeared and I was being hugged far too tightly. Flashbacks of James played through my mind and I started sobbing again. They were so real I started to scream as loud as I could too, just hoping someone would here and make it all stop. It seemed like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. The edge of my vision was going blurry and I couldn't move. The ground came rushing back in a jolt as I became aware of the fact that James was no longer here and I flew to the corner of the room. Father slowly stepped forward trying not to scare me I supposed. I really didn't care though I just wanted to be able to breathe again, to be able to quiet my sobs at the very least. I heard a gasp from somewhere and I heard a voice that I could only assume was Rosalie. "Every single boy gets out of the room now." She spoke so quietly I barley heard her, but father sure did.

"Absolutely not Rosalie, she is my little girl and she is hurt. I will not leave her again!" Father tried to step closer to me, but I was so afraid. What if James was really here? What if he was hiding someplace? For a moment Father changed to James and I quailed farther into the corner.

"My sweet Isabella? My little Bell, are you alright?" Slowly James faded back into Father and I could see his hurt expression, but I was still trying to breathe. Everyone was just so close!

"Trust me Carlisle, you have to leave if she is going to be able to calm down. Edward will agree with me." Rosalie spoke again, but it seemed as if it were through murky waters that I heard her.

"She's right Carlisle, we have to leave, I will explain it to you when we get out of the room, but it's for the best." Even through the waters I could tell Edward's voce was beautiful, but I couldn't concentrate on it as Father through a forlorn look over his shoulder and quickly left the room followed by the rest of the males.

Rosalie slowly walked to my side, watching for any visible change, but I couldn't comprehend what was going on. She took me into an embrace and started to whisper soothing words in my ear as Alice and Esme looked on in helplessness. "Hush now Bella, sshh everything is ok now. He is not here; who ever hurt you is not here anymore Bella. We all love you and would never dream of touching you in anyway that was not appropriate. Your Father loves you so very much and just doesn't understand yet, sshh you are safe here." Her words managed to calm me down enough that I could come out of the water threatening to drown me, and I could breathe again.

As my sobs quieted a little, I managed to speak. "I am so sorry for that." I addressed Esme and Alice before turning to Rosalie again. "How did you know what was happening and the right words to say? I mean did it happen to you also? Was it Em…Emmet?" I was so worried; I mean what if Emmet was like James? What if he hurt me too?

I must have started to hyperventilate again, as she through her arms around me and whispered soothingly again. "Yes it happened to me a very long time ago, but it wasn't Emmet. Emmet will never hurt you. He would never do anything of the sort; all he is is a large teddy bear."

I was so overwhelmed. It was times like this I longed to be able to sleep, just to be able to recuperate. I needed to make sure of her words though. "Really? Are you sure?" I looked into her eyes and saw the truth as she answered yes. I had always been able to tell if someone was lying or not. It was nice to know that I didn't forget it in the years I spent alone.

I stayed on the floor in Rose's arms (she insisted I call her Rose instead of Rosalie) for a while, just trying to calm myself down. Rose had wanted to have the men come back in right away, but I was hesitant. I already missed my father so much, but I wanted to make sure that I would not respond in the same way as last time. We sat there for at least an hour and a half before I turned to Rose. "I think I'm okay now; everybody can come back in."

I had barely gotten the words out before my father opened the door and rushed over to me. "Oh my poor Bell!"

**(AN) Oh by the way the whole Bella being able to tell if someone is lying or not is NOT her gift. Her gift will most likley be canon**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Alright people I am back! So sorry about the week it took me to update, I really don't think that I will update during the week, but I will try to update once if not twice on the weekends. It would have been two this weekend, but for some reason I was really busy and I had finals this last week. So any way, enough with excuses and on to the story. It's LITTLE longer this time :) so anyway thanks to Fluffy gothgirl1245 Dist12 eddwarddlovee and to Holy Cross Baby for reviewing this chapter! On with it people!**

POV Carlisle Present time

I ran out of the room very fast. I was so confused! My Bell was back, but she was hurt. She snuggled into my arms but flinched away from my approach. Rosalie seemed to know what was wrong, but how could she know? It looked like my Bell was having a panic attack, but that couldn't be right vampires can't have panic attacks. Also why did Rosalie have that look in her eye like she did when…oh God.

"Yes Carlisle that is exactly what Rosalie was thinking. Bella was behaving the same way she did after it happened; only she had us and Bella had no one. Who knows how long it has been since it all happened? She probably didn't have anyone to console her." By this time I was pacing in my study, still thinking worriedly.

"You mean you're not posative? Can't you get it from her mind? What's wrong?" More questions raced through my mind. Who did this to her? Was she still human when it happened? A vampire? How did she get away?

"I mean I don't know Carlisle. It seems I can't read Bella's mind and it is very frustrating!"

He couldn't read her mind? What is going on with my sweet Isabella? She has been here for not even an hour and everything is upside down. I would give anything to help my poor daughter live again, but first I need to _KILL_ who ever did this! Oh and Edward I know you are listening to me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, it's just that I have never seen you show this intense of an emotion for anyone but Esme and you don't even do that in front of anyone really." I was ashamed of my self. I thought I made sure that they knew that I loved them. "No no Carlisle, I didn't mean it that way. We do know that you love us; it's just that…I wish you could see how you were acting towards her! It was amazing I can't even describe it.

I was perplexed, I acted different? I didn't think that I did. I acted how I always act with Isabella. "Edward, what is Rosalie thinking? Will my Bell be okay?"

"She is calming down now. Rosalie thinks it's happened more then once. Emmett shouldn't go near her for a while; she is quite scared of him. Oh and you won't have to worry about Rosalie and Bella getting along because Bella is already allowed to call her Rose." I heard Emmet gasp dramatically at the last sentence, but I could tell he was disappointed. He wanted to get to know Isabella very much and also wanted to be able to be a big brother and hurt the man who did this to her.

"When will I be able to go back in, Edward?" I wanted to see her and make sure she was really real.

"Alice says she will be okay in about 30 minutes. You will be the only one of us to go in other wise she will break down again." I flinched slightly; I was so distressed that I wasn't myself. My Bell was attacked God knows how many times and I wasn't there to stop it and I don't know how to help her now.

I had to be closer to her, so I ran down stairs and started pacing in front of the door waiting until I was allowed in. Those 30 minutes were the most agonizing minutes of my life, even more than the transformation. Finally the minutes past and I heard Bell address Rosalie. "I think I am okay now; everybody can come back in."

I heard the words I was listening for and hurried through the door. The sight that I beheld was the most heart wrenching sight I had ever seen. My Bell was curled up in Rose's lap, hair going everywhere and looking like someone had dragged her through a fire and back. I couldn't help but walk swiftly to her and pick her up. "Oh, my poor Bell!"

I walked with her to the couch, not caring about the stares from my family. My baby needed me and I needed to take care of her and make her better again. "Oh, Father! I missed you so much! I am so sorry for before, please can you ever--" I cut her off, there was no way that I would let her apologize for something that wasn't her fault in the first place.

"Hush now my sweet Isabella, I am here now. I will not forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. It is not, has never been, nor ever will be your fault for what happened to you. You are my child and I love you even more than I used to. Please do not beat yourself up about this, because I know that that is what you are doing right now. I love you my little Bell. No matter what ever happens, I will always love you."

POV Bella

My father new me inside and out, even if it has been three hundred years since we have seen each other. I had been in the middle of berating myself when he had told me to stop. "Sorry" I muttered looking away from him. I didn't want to make him angry with me and then have him send me away. Where would I go if I couldn't stay here for a few weeks at the very least? _He_ had come so close last time, _He_ almost had me. I had been careless and stayed in Minnesota too long and he had caught my sent.

"No need to apologize my sweet, but what has you so worried?" My father looked so worried, and I was almost sorry I had come. If I wouldn't have then he wouldn't have that look on his face, but I had needed him so much!

"Nothing Father." I could tell that he didn't believe me as soon as the words left my mouth, so I added on to what I said. "I was just wondering how long I can stay here before I have to leave." Well it was as close to the truth as I could get. I didn't think he would take it well if I simply tried to stay forever. I could see that he had moved on and gotten a new family; that he simply felt sorry for me and that was why he was being so nice. No one would ever want someone as used as myself, at least that's what James said, and my father would be no exception.

"You can stay here as long as you like. If you never want to leave you never have to, you will always have a place here." He said it so matter-a-fact that I almost believed him, but then I remembered.

"Are you sure?" I hated giving him the option to turn me away, but I didn't want to stay somewhere I was unwanted. "Do you really want me to stay here? I don't have to if you do not wish me here I will leave and never come back. In fact that goes for everyone who lives here. I don't want to be a burden to you and your family Father." I looked around the room, only to find that the girls had left, probably to give us some privacy.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, what are you thinking in that pretty head of yours? You are my child. Why would I ever send you away?" I could see he was perplexed but so was I. Shouldn't HE know why he doesn't want me?

"Isn't it obvious? I'm used, dirty, trash, and I don't want you to feel obligated to keep me here just because I am your daughter. I know you don't really love me, at least not enough." He was angry, I could tell. His eyes were ablaze with a fire of passion trying to consume who he was.

"How dare you talk about yourself that way Isabella?" his voice was quiet and steadily getting louder. The venom he spoke with made me shrink into his arms further, yet he still stroked my face as he did when he first held me. "How dare you say that I do not love my own daughter?! What did I ever do to make you think I would not give you the world if I could my little Bell?" He was going to break down crying. His voice was thick and he could barely get out the last sentence.

"You broke your promise Father. You promised you would come home, that you would see me when I awoke in the morning. You broke your promise and never came back for me; of course you do not love me." I whispered it so quietly I could barely he myself. I was on the verge of tears, but I knew I needed to be strong to do this. He needed to know that I knew he no longer loved me. This way he doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. I didn't even answer his first question I knew it was true either way.

I finally got the courage to look at my father again, to see his façade dropped and see the disgust on his face. I was not however prepared to see the look of pure agony marring his beautiful face. "Isabella" He managed to choke out.

I quickly got up and was going to make a run for it. I could tell that I was no longer wanted here. That I was no longer welcome. I felt something grab my arm as I turned to leave. It was not angry, in fact it was almost frail, as if it's user didn't have the energy to really try anymore. I turned back towards my father to see what he could want. "Please, stay here. I love you and I always have and I always will. Don't leave me; I don't want you to leave me again. I didn't come back because it wasn't safe for you. I want to die because I couldn't be with you my Bell. Please, just please listen to me. I thought it was the right thing."

He was so agonized and it was my entire fault. I thought he didn't want me though. "You…want…me?" My brain was trying to come up with a reason as to why this made no sense. I could see that he did love me, because I haven't REALLY shown him how broken I am. Besides Fathers generally love their children right?

"Yes my little Bell. I love you. I love you so much it would feel like I would die again if you left me. I don't want you, I need you. I need you to be here and YOU are my family first. Maybe even one day they will be your family too."

It was all to much for me to comprehend I couldn't deal with all of this. I couldn't have more family James would kill them like he did Jonathon. It would be like Mississippi all over again, so I let the darkness win like it had done many times in the past. The last thing I heard was my father cries as I crumpled to the floor.

**(A/N) Alright so a little cliff hanger there :) Please review even if it's about something you wish me to change or explain. They really do make me want to right more so anway....please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Alright people sorry for the wait here are my excuses. 1. I was busy 2. I started reading a fic that was over 200,000 words and I got hooked 3. (this is the main one) I was really upset this weekend because a student in my school killed himself on Friday and I didn't think that killing some one in my story would be okay with you guys. I didn't really know the kid, but I knew who it was and I am mad at my school, because they are refusing to hold an assembaly or anything in honor of this student. The school says they want us to move on....ridiculous. Anyway here is the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers**

**Dist12  
****gothgirl1245  
****lozzy035  
****rockstr16  
****GODISAWESOME  
****cullensfanatic**

**And here we go,  
SomethinSurreal**

POV Carlisle

"Maybe even one day they could be your family too." I told Isabella, trying to convince her to stay with me. I really did hope that she could accept everyone as family, especially Esme. I knew Esme was thrilled to have another daughter, and I was glad that she wasn't mad at me for keeping Isabella a secret.

I looked back at her when she didn't respond. "Isabella?" It was then that my sweet Bell's eye's rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. I caught her just before she hit the ground. "Bell!" I shook her gently trying to get a response out of her. She was still breathing normally, not that we needed to, but vampires didn't just faint. We have no need to. "Bella?" I used the nickname that Alice had come up with to try and wake her again. I had to admit that it fit her. "Bella sweetie, will you wake up for me baby?" I laid her on the couch and stepped back from her; not wanting to crowd her upon awakening that is if she woke up. I stopped that line of thinking straight away. My child only just returned to me I would not let her leave again so soon. I started pacing in front of her waiting, just waiting.

After an hour everybody else returned from their hunting trips. I sent them away again as soon as they walked in. They only had to take one look at the room before complying with my wishes. Well most of them anyway, Rosalie was adamant about knowing.

"What is wrong with her Carlisle?" She hissed at me when she saw Bell. I knew she was worried, but it still hurt that she thought I would hurt my own daughter.

"I really don't know Rosalie. I can't find anything out until she awakes. It appears that she merely fainted, but she has been out for quite a while now. I just have to wait." I tried to speak calmly. It wouldn't help the situation if I sounded nervous too. She left then; I think being around Bella brought up things from her past better left forgotten.

I paced until I wore a path through our carpet, Esme would be upset but I would deal with that later. It was about four hours later that Bell came out of her 'sleep'. It really looked as if that was exactly what she was doing, but unfortunately I new better.

POV Bella

I awoke slowly, trying to gather myself. I did not quite remember what happened before my mind protected itself. Did James find me again? Is that why? This hadn't happened in almost a century and a half, why now? I was starting to a least become content in this life I held, instead of wishing I had died when I was officially sixteen years old, or that I had listened to my mother.

I opened my eyes slowly, dreading whatever sight that lay before me. If it was James that would mean that I had been raped again. I inwardly shuddered at the thought; I didn't want him to know I was aware just yet. I listened for a clue about how it was that was here and I came across someone pacing very fast, almost as if they were worried. That didn't sound like James, he knows about my…well I guess you could call them fainting spells. He wouldn't worry like this. Next I sniffed the air, looking for a familiar scent. There were several scents, but one was very concentrated, right in front of me. It wasn't James, I knew that, but it was vaguely familiar as if I knew it very well a very long time ago. I was surprised that I still didn't remember what had happened. It usually comes back right away when I take in my surroundings like I am now. I have never had to actually look at my surroundings for my memory to come back.

I opened my eyes hesitantly, almost scared too.

"Oh Bella! My sweet, sweet Bell! I was so worried about you! What happened? Are you alright? Has this happened before?" Who was this man that asked so many questions? Was he in line with James? Why can't I remember? What was the last thing that I remember? Mississippi……Mary……blood……James. What happened to Mary? Did James get to me and kill Mary? Did I save her soon enough? How long have I been out? Is the process over or just beginning? Question after question went tumbling through my mind as I tried to remember more. A voice brought me temporarily out of my concerns.

"Bells are you alright? You were out for hours baby girl, has this happened before my sweet Isabella?" Bells…sweet Isabella. Those were things that my….oh god it can't be.

"Father?" I jumped into his arms so thrilled to see him. "Father is that really you? Why are you here? Where is Mary and where is James? Did he kill her? Oh god he did didn't he!" I broke down dry sobbing as I came to the conclusion that she was dead.

"Of course it's me my silly little Bell, I was here taking care of you. You were standing and all of the sudden you just collapsed. I was so scared I didn't know what to do." He was starting to ramble. He wasn't answering my questions.

"What about Mary? Where is James? Has he killed her? How did I get away from him?" I couldn't remember these things, but I desperately needed to know them. Mary was my new family, and I have no idea what would happen if she was gone.

Father looked horribly confused, did he know nothing of Mary then? How much do I not remember? "What are you talking about Bell? Who is Mary and is James the man who hurt you?" He sounded desperate and if my suspicions were correct I understood why. I must have forgotten more than I originally thought. Where was I then and what year was it? Last date I remember was 1927 in Mississippi.

"What year is it Father, and where am I in the world?" I needed to know these things before I answered anything else. No matter how much I had missed him, these answers came first.

"It's 2010 my dear and we are in Forks Washington." He was confused by my question. "Why is that important Bell, and what happened before when you collapsed?"

I was still, perfectly still as I took in this information. I had forgotten almost one hundred years worth of knowledge about myself and the earth around me. Had Mary survived the change? If she did where was she now?

I knew I had to answer father, and sooner was better than later. I took a deep breathe and began. "I presume that you know about…well about the things in my past. After the first time my body tended to shut down and not record anything that was going on around, this way I would not remember. I have some theories into why, but I'll get into that later. Anyway after my body decided it was safe for me to…well I guess you could say 'wake up' I would. Sometimes I would have some trouble with my memory leading up to the shut down, but it usually came back to me fairly quickly. As to why my mind does this, I believe that I have some sort of shield. If my mind is overwhelmed I think this shield actually shields it from itself. The theory of a shield is further supported by the fact that….that…that Jon couldn't use his power on me." Thinking of Jon broke my heart. I think Father could see it too because he did not press that subject.

"So you think you have some sort of shield?"

"That is the theory, yes. Although I could be wrong and I could just be strange, but I would rather think of myself as special rather than strange." I finished with a half smile, still trying to figure everything out. I supposed that I should tell him. "The only problem is my mind is protecting to much and I can't make it stop. As of right now the last thing I remember before awaking was trying to save Mary before James found us."

"Who is Mary, Bell?" I couldn't blame him for being curious, although I don't think the whole memory thing has totally sunk in yet.

"Mary is—" The door slammed open then and a familiar short pixy like girl ran towards me. She stopped a few feet from me and started talking a mile a minute.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad that you are awake! Guess what? I came up with another name for you! It's Izzy, what do you think?" She was so upbeat and the name she uttered. I was only called that by one person. I made the connection instantly.

"Is that you Mary?" I gasped.

* * *

**(A/N).....Don't be mad! Bella will get her memory back, I'm not exactally sure when, but soon :). I didn't even realize what was happening until I had already wrote it down. Bella was a lot more collected in this chapter, because she didn't remember her break down and she has dealt with her 'fainting spells' in the past. Also the shield thing, I think that if he books would have gone deeper into Bella's sheild it could have protected Bella's mind from itself. Any way come to the dark side and review....we have virtual cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) So so SORY!!! I had a busy weekend and all that stuff, ya so anyway here is the next chapter....yay! please review at the end, it makes me so happy, and you know what they say about a happy author...well I don't actually think they say anything, but it makes me want to write more. Thanks to these people who reviewed last week.  
xXxBella 'N' Edward 4 LifexXx  
Sarah  
cullensfanatic  
gothgirl1245  
lozzy035  
Dist12**

**Anyway I hope you guy like it!**

* * *

Bella's point of veiw

"Mary? I'm Alice, Bella. What are you talking about?" Despite her not remembering I new it was her. She always did insist that I call her by her second name, Alice.

"Oh but it is you Mary Alice Brandon and you came back to me." I scooped her into a hug and squeezed as tight as I could because for the last ten minutes I had thought she was dead. In fact I probably thought she had been dead for over 75 years if I could only remember.

Alice looked at me like I was speaking gibberish. Did she really not remember then? I waited for her to respond as she sat there staring at me. She spoke slowly, probably thinking I was having some sort of breakdown. "My name is Alice Cullen. I have never been anyone called Mary. Are you alright? You never did say if it was okay for me to call you Izzy."

"I actually insist that you do, but only you." I smiled at her forgetting everyone else. I was vaguely aware that a tall blonde man came up behind Alice for a moment before walking over to Carlisle. I continued as I registered that he was not a threat. "What do you remember from your human life Alice?" I needed this to know where I would need to start, and calling her Mary would only aggravate her more.

"Nothing. I only remember darkness; I don't even remember the pain of the transformation. I woke up to a vi—"

"A vision, yes. It was of the future I presume, unless it changed during the transformation." I cut her off and she seemed surprised that I finished the sentence correctly for her.

"How did you know Izzy?" I smiled at the name I had missed, or at least I think I did.

"It's a long story but it's one that you have to hear. I know how you changed into a vampire and the life you held before it. I just wish I could remember what happened after." I looked at her realizing she didn't know about my current predicament.

"What do you mean Izzy? Why don't you know?" I smiled as she tilted her head to the side in confusion; a trait that she kept from her human years.

"I can't remember what happened for the last 75 years Mary." I smiled sadly at her reaction and I was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry it'll come back soon, I just need the right stimulation."

She looked worried but then she remembered what I had said about her past. "What happened to me? Why can't I remember? How did you know me?" Mary asked with excitement in her eyes, eager to learn about her past. I wished desperately that she would be okay with a sad story instead.

"I was moving from Northern California at the time" I started off. I needed to tell this right. "Because I had caught James's scent and I need to move quickly. I believe the year was 1926. I moved to Mississippi, Biloxi to be exact. It was the furthest south I had been in a while and I hoped that would throw James off my trail for a while. I needed a job to pay for clothes and other necessities and was grateful that it was perfectly expectable that I wasn't in school and that I could get a job. I had always taken after my father and liked to take care of people, so I went to work at the mental institute there." I paused and let my words sink in. By now there were a total of three more people in the room, and by the looks of it wanting to know this story almost as much as Mary herself.

"About a week after I started I came across a girl who no one would ever go by, and the nurses were always trying to pawn her off on other nurses. I took the girl and soon learned why people reacted like that to her. The child in question had premonitions that never failed." I could see that Mary knew where this was headed. "You could try to avoid the things she said but they came true anyway. I got to know the child who I found out was 15 at the time. The poor child barley even remembered me from day to day with all of the extra shocks she was given for the 'spirits that inhabited her'. I worked my hardest with her and worked with the doctors to lessen her treatments. Eventually they lessened and she remembered me better, but the better she remembered the better and broader her premonitions became.

"I went to the institute one day after I got back from hunting. I went to see the child I had fallen in love with. When I closed the door behind me she spoke up instantly 'So Izzy (as she would call me) how do you become a vampire?' She was so blunt that I couldn't help but just stare at me, afraid to look away. She was not afraid of me in anyway which was puzzling. I was going to speak, but then she got a blank stare on her face and I knew she was seeing things again. I waited as she came out of it and when she did she merely said 'Oh okay thanks for deciding to tell me!'" I chuckled at the memory as did Mary. I think most of the other vampires, whose names still eluded me, got it finally.

"Nine months past and the child and I had grown nearly inseparable. The other nurses frowned upon me, but I only ignored them. It was February of 1927 when I caught his scent. I hadn't been planning on moving so soon and I didn't want to leave the child to defend for herself, so I made the hardest decision I had needed to make. I stayed with the child. I thought I would at least be able to sneak Mary out and bring her with me if I had to leave, so I went to the institute that night. The only problem is that he followed me." I heard several growls at that. I waited for them to stop before continuing. "He went for the child first and I managed to get her out in time. I brought her to a warehouse and bit her. We had talked about her becoming one, and she wanted it, but I didn't want to hurt her. When faced with that decision though I caved. I was proud of myself that I restrained from her blood.

"James came then and I took off to lead him on a wild goose chase, promising the child that I would be back within two days. She didn't notice. From the moment I bit her she passed out in my arms, I believe it was her body's way of dealing with pain after so many shocks. The child's name was Mary Alice Brandon, who never let anyone call her anything except Alice. Well except me and that is all I can tell you." I finished my story with a small smile playing at my lips. I wished that I could tell her what happened next but I just couldn't remember just yet.

"So you don't know why you never came back to me?" Her voice was so small and sad, but relieved to know what her past was.

"I'm sorry; I would like to know also, because I loved you so much. From the moment I woke up the only thoughts running through my mind were 'Where is Mary? Is she okay?'" I was on the verge of crying again as was she. When did I get so emotional? I thought I blocked most of this away after Jon. Maybe it came back after Mary was lost.

I was surprised when Mary threw herself into my arms, embracing me as hard as she could. It was then that I remembered my audience. My father was looking thoughtful at the new information. I marveled at the fact that I had actually found him again. Questions I had bubbled to the surface of my mind but I pushed them down as I took in the rest of the room. I was standing in front of five other vampires and I had no idea who they were or how I knew them. I started to hyper ventilate as I took in the two males. The blonde was covered in scars, battle scars from the looks of it. The other was simply scary. His muscles could have been the width of my thigh they were that big.

I felt my eyes widen and I took a step back, Mary Alice all but forgotten and still clinging to me. She felt my step back and she looked up, almost a head shorter than me. "What's wrong Izzy? Are you scared?"

"Who are they Mary, Father?" I addressed them both trying to stay calm. I didn't need to faint and forget again. It looked as if Father was going to reply, but was cut off quickly and loudly by none other than Mary Alice Brandon herself.

"Oh how silly of me to forget!" Mary Alice nearly yelled. She turned in my arms and pointed to everyone. "That's Rose, Emmet, and Edward, my siblings." She pointed to a beautiful blonde woman who smiled at me warmly. Then to the muscular man who scared me nearly out of my mind, and finally to a man with a shade or two darker than penny colored hair. His face was as intriguing as it was beautiful. I looked away quickly, waiting for Mary to introduce the last two. I could feel his exasperated stare on me as I avoided his gaze.

"That is of course my mate Jasper. He was the first thing I saw as I woke up for the first time, the first thing I remember. It had a vision of the future; we kissed and said we loved each other. I searched for him for nearly twenty years after that, determined to find my love." I smiled as best I could as she leaned up against the man with battle scars covering his arms. I could not deny the love I saw as he looked into her eyes. Their connection was like nothing I had ever seen before. Alice continued and introduced me to Esme their mother, and I couldn't help but be a little jealous. It seemed as though Father had replaced me with others, better others, even if one of them was my Mary.

"Can I speak to my father alone please?" I asked everyone, still wary of the man named Emmett. I trusted Mary though so I didn't worry as much about the one called Jasper, even if he was covered in battle scars. It didn't however kill all of my fears.

"Of course Bella you can talk to him whenever you like we will just leave you alone for the time being." It had been Esme that spoke and I could hear that her words rang with sincerity. I wondered why she called me Bella but disregarded it quickly, because for the first time in who knows how long, I felt the love of a mother.

"No it's fine; I want to go for a run anyway. I want to feel my limbs moving again underneath me." I smiled as best I could. I somehow knew that there was a reason everything was missing in my mind; I just needed to find out why.

* * *

**(A/N) Heyo! So she didn't remember! I was going to have her, but then my devious mind had her remembering a toatly differnet and better way than I had planned, so it might take longer than I had originally told you people. So ya any way PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN) Okay so I know that your probably upset that I didn't update. **Runs from roten food** I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!! I was going to update on sunday, but then my father grounded me from the computer and took away my laptop. I was having withdrawls all week! I was miserable. And what might you ask did I do to deserve the horrible punishment? I didn't clean my room! Ya so anyways here is this chapter and it's longer than normal so be happy! I might even update on sunday, but it's not for positive yet. As always lots of thanks to my reviewers.**

**LuckyTurtle  
edwardlovesklutzybella  
Sunshine72  
cullensfanatic  
Da RaNdOm PeRsOn  
x..x.x  
lozzy035  
BookLover97  
gothgirl1245  
xXxBella 'N' Edward 4 LifexXx  
IrishLoveForever**

**Alrighty then lets goet on with the story!**

* * *

POV Bella

We left the house running north, away from life and civilization. I didn't know how to phrase my questions and I had a feeling I was going to say something I would regret. After running for a good twenty minutes, relishing in the feeling of moving again, I stopped at an oak tree that must have been at least 200 years old. Turning slowly I waited for my father to come through the trees. He would give me the answers I was looking for, and if he didn't I would leave. Mary Alice or not, I refuse to stay in a place that I am not welcome or trusted.

He came through the trees slowly, as if he was expecting an attack, or he knew my questions were going to be hard to answer. I still didn't know what I was going to say to him so I settled on staring at him, waiting for him to make the first move in this battle of words. He would start the war that could ultimately ruin me or save me from my past once and for all.

POV Carlisle

I followed my sweet Isabella through the woods as fast as I could. She was fast, faster than everyone I have ever met, except for Edward that is. I was also wary of her emotions. The last comment she made about running sounded as if her emotions were blocked from view, like she didn't know what to feel anymore. That more than anything scared me more than anything that's happened tonight.

I sensed that she had slowed to a stop, for the sound of running feet had disappeared with the wind. Slowing to a walk I thought about what she could possibly want to talk about. I didn't know if she would even have anything to say to me to be truthful. She was calm like the forest before a storm that damages everything in its path, and it frightened me. My little girl was on the edge after so many years of running, the anger, fear, and resentment have built up like water behind a dam and the waters at the top with nowhere to go except through.

I stepped into a clearing of sorts. There was a large oak tree that had spread its roots making it impossible for others to grow in the immediate area. Bell had been leaning up against the tree with a contemplative look on her face, but as soon as she saw me she stood straight; staring straight at me with unmovable eyes.

I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay; I wanted to tell her that she has nothing to fear, but I couldn't do that when I was what was frightening her. I saw it in her eyes that she was afraid, that she thought I was going to hurt her, that I could hurt her. Maybe it was even true, but as I sat staring at her I realized that I had to speak first. I didn't know why, or for what reason, but it seemed as though she wanted me to talk but was scared to hear what I had to say. What did she expect me to say? I was glad Alice knew her past and was so thankful that Bell did that for her because I really did think of Alice as a daughter, though it would never be like Bell. I decided to start with that; it seemed innocent enough and I wanted her to say what she wanted, to say what she needed and get the questions out of her system.

"I'm glad Alice knows her past, I am glad she had you to save her Bell, and I am glad that you took her in as your sister. Thank you for letting her see her past. I know it has been eating at her since she awoke all alone; it may have not been the ideal past, but it was still a past." I wanted Bell to know how much it really meant to Alice. I could see it in her eyes that she was excited to know everything about her past.

"How long have I been here? How long have I stayed with you Father?" I didn't understand this line of questioning. Why did it matter how long she has been here? I thought about all the time and the things she had said since she had been here. I spoke and told her the time as I took in all of the details.

"Only about seven or eight hours I think. Four of which you were unconscious for." From what she said, a man named James is the one who raped her; she knew a man named Jon who was important to her, though where he is I have yet to find out; she might have an extra power of a shield that this Jon helped her discover, and finally she can't remember anything that's happened since 1927.

"Oh God, I can't believe that I fainted on you like that! I should really leave, move on, I don't know where the last place I stayed was and I don't know how close James was last time. Oh God I really have to go and get away, I can't let him get to me!" She was rambling at this point and I was scared that she was really going to leave me so soon. I flew to her as fast as I could, enveloping her in a hug and holding her as tight as I could.

"You don't need to run anymore Bell; we will protect you from that man…if you can even call him that after what he's done." I wouldn't let that excuse of a man ever get neat her again.

"No you don't understand; you can't stop him, you can't stop James!" She was frantic by now, pacing back and forth so fast a path was quickly worn into the earth.

"What makes you think that Bell? What makes you think that he could survive Emmet or even Jasper?" What had he done o my little girl to make her think that he was unstoppable, that he was invincible?

"Because father, he KILLED. JON. DON'T YOU SEE? HE WILL KILL YOU TOO! He'll kill you too." She was dry sobbing by the end of it. I thought about this new information and what it meant. Jon was dead and he meant something to Bell. He was special to her, but probably not her mate. She wouldn't have lasted this long without him then. If I knew anything about my daughter, even after being away for 300 years, she had my compassion and I know if I ever lost Esme I wouldn't live to see out the week. I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed to know who he was and why he was stronger than even Emmet.

I was hesitant at first to ask seeing as she was still sobbing, but I had no choice. "Who is Jon? What happened to him Bell?"

I almost wished I hadn't asked because as soon as I said Jon her knees gave out and I had to catch her in order to keep her from hitting the ground. I gathered her in my arms and lowered us to the ground; she was mostly mumbling things about how guilty she felt over this Jon. Finally she calmed down enough to form coherent words.

"He was one of James friends when I meet him. His name was Jonathon and he was a good guy. Before you ask James never told anyone what he did to me." She added that last part on because I was starting to get angry. How could any friend of this scumbag be a good guy? I eventually calmed down far enough for her to continue again.

"He never knew there was another way besides humans, but when he saw me take down a bear he questioned me relentlessly. It was a fluke that he saw me really, it was one of the times that James had left me alone with strict instructions not to leave." I was about to interrupt her again. Why wouldn't she run when he left her alone? Why would she continue to be near him? She saw these questions in my eyes and quickly explained before going on. "He was a tracker, and life was a game. If I had run away it would have turned into a game for him, as it has now, and James never gives up until he wins.

"Anyway Jon snuck up behind me as I was taking down a bear and I freaked out at him. I wasn't allowed to hunt animals; James usually forced me to eat humans, and I took full advantage of being alone. Jon had been hanging out with us lately, coming and going as he pleased. He never stayed long enough to find out what James was doing, but I think he suspected. He had wrapped his arms around me and before I knew it I had flown through the air, wrapped into the fetal position, and was crying out for mercy.

"He pretty much knew then what was happening and he questioned me as I said relentlessly. I told him how I hunted animals when I could because I didn't want to hunt animals." She chuckled a little as she continued. "He was very interested in hunting animals, eventually he hunted from them exclusively. I also told him about how I wanted to get away from James, but couldn't because of his ability I could never get away. He told me that he would help me get away, but I was hesitant. I had gotten very close to him that day and I didn't want him to get hurt. I voiced my worry to him and he just laughed, apparently he had a power that I didn't know about, that even James didn't know about. Jon said that he didn't trust a lot of people so he generally didn't tell people about his power. He could see a person's weakness and exploit it so far that most of the time it actually killed the person in question."

She paused and I could tell it was to let me take it all in. This man, Jon, had an extraordinary power and a frightening power. That was what it was, power, pure power. I couldn't believe Aro hadn't snapped him up in a second; then again maybe he stayed under the radar or threatened to kill them all. Who knows?

After a couple more minutes she continued with her story. "Jon became part of our 'coven' James didn't know that he knew, at least that's what we thought but now I think he was just waiting to see what we would do. Our plan was simple, Jon was to go with James on a hunt and convince him to extend it a couple days to give me time to get away. I was to go to Warsaw and wait for him there. When James found me gone Jon would take him down. He said he wouldn't be more than a week and a half and that if for some reason he didn't come to leave and never return. I waited for three weeks before I gave up on him. I was in despair; James had killed him so I did the last thing Jon had asked of me. I left for the states and haven't returned since.

"Jon was like a brother to me father! He was my best friend and I let him get killed. It's all my fault and I don't want to lose you too Father, I don't want to lose you too." She was crying in my arms again; her fists full of my shirt pulling herself closer to me.

I was shocked to say the least. My baby girl had gone through so much heartache in her years. "Sshh baby girl sshh, everything will be okay. It will all work out in the end. That man won't live one more second if he tries to find you again, I promise you that. My family is will stand behind me too." I could tell I made a mistake as soon as the sentence was out of my mouth. Bell jumped from my arms and all but spat in my face.

"No, I wouldn't want any of my _replacements_ to get hurt."

"I—I didn't mean it Bell! I'm just not used to having you back in my life yet. Please forgive me sweet Isabella!" I tried to apologize, but she was gone before I could get my first sentence out.

POV Bella

I couldn't believe him! How could he say that to me? 'His family' as if I had never existed. Running had become second nature to me over the years and I knew how to disguise my trail. He would come after me I was sure, but he didn't need to find me. I thought about all that had happened in the last few hours I could remember. Mary Alice was safe and happy, and I was happy for her, even if she was one of my _replacements_. I bared my soul to my father and told him about Jon; only to find out he had moved on and found a better wife and children.

I ran for hours not paying attention to where I was going, only that I was gone. My heart was ripped in two. How many years had I searched for my father? How many years had he searched for me? The answer to that question is none. He never searched for me, so I ran never looking back. As far as I was concerned Father could follow me to the ends of the earth before I would go back to him. It's not as if he would search that far anyway.

Noticing a sign that said Fargo Minnesota I slowed to a walk. It felt as if something was itching at the back of my mind; like I should remember something. A memory overtook me as I concentrated on the feeling. I saw myself moving around a room packing everything my fingers touched in one suitcase.  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh God is this the time? Will he finally get me, or will I manage to get away again? He was so close to town by the time I sensed him; almost as close as Biloxi…no I won't think of that again. At least not right now, I can't break down again, not while he's so close. Please God let me get away again, and if you're feeling particularly generous bring my father or Mary back to me._

_The wind blew in from the south and I caught his sent again. It was stronger than before, closer. I took off threw the door and out of town heading west as fast as I could, taking rivers whenever possible. Before Heading out of town I caught the sight of sign. "You are now leaving Fargo, Minnesota."_

I opened my eyes and started running northwest as fast as I could. Not thirty seconds had passed since the memory came back to me when I heard the sound of feet running. I knew from experience that I couldn't out run him forever; I could only hope that Father was following me and was close enough to save me before he caught me.

POV Carlisle

Bell shot off into the forest before I had time to blink. I hadn't taken two steps in her direction before my phone was going off. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alice, and knew I had to answer it or she would probably kill me. Besides she must have seen Isabella's actions and is calling to inform me about something.

"Carlisle come home this instant. You can't follow Izzy, at least not yet."

"What! Alice how could you say such a thing? I have to go after her!"

"How could _you_ say such a thing Carlisle? How could you say that to Izzy? You broke her heart and walked all over it." Alice hissed into the phone. She was pissed and I could hear someone shouting in the background. I believe it was Edward.

"What happened to Bella? Where is she? What did he do to her after all that she's been through?" He was also pissed, though I didn't understand him being so angry. I understood Alice, but he barely knew her for God's sake!

"That's why I have to go after her Alice. Don't you get it? If I don't go after her I'll lose her forever! I can't live through that again Alice I can't live without her anymore. Did you know that it's her birthday today? I have mourned her birthday for the last 300 years and I refuse to mourn it again!" I was literally yelling at her through the phone. I was about to hang up on her and start running again, but Alice cut me off before I had the chance.

"Don't you dare hang up on me Carlisle Cullen! If hang up this phone on me I will personally drag your ass back here. If you try to find her now she'll only run harder and you'll both get killed. I don't know how, because there is still a decision that needs to be made. Come home and wait for an hour at least, she'll be fine."

"If you are wrong Alice so help me God. I will NOT lose her again, do you hear me? I will give you sixty minutes and then I am leaving. I don't care if everyone or no one comes with me, but I will be going not a second later." I practically hissed at her. I didn't know who I was at the moment; I didn't recognize myself.

I ran full speed back to the house only to start pacing outside the back door. I knew down in my gut that my Bell was in danger, and it was all my fault.

* * *

**(AN) So just to let you know, I really don't like telling stories through flashbacks so I probably won't do to many of them. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Alright people, so here we are, (three or four days late admttedly) sorry about it being so short, hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks to my reviewers as always...**  
**gothgirl1245**  
**x..x.x**  
**lozzy035**

**Alright here you go, and make sure to read the authors note at the end. :)**

POV Edward (Yay!)

Where did Bella go? What did Carlisle say to her to make her run off? Why did I want to know so badly? Was it because she was simply Carlisle's daughter?

I was about to voice my first two questions aloud, but of course Alice saw and I heard a tinkling voice in my head.

_She ran away Edward. Carlisle called us his family, excluding her from us. She was already in emotional turmoil, and she just couldn't take it. Carlisle wanted to go after her right away, but I saw death all around._

Carlisle was back by this point and I wanted to rip his head off. How dare he say that to her, after all that she's been through? She needed his comfort as a father, not his hurtful words. I felt the need to protect Bella from him and from her past, and it confused me greatly. Sure I wanted to comfort Rose and Alice, but I never really wanted to protect them. I always thought they could take care of themselves. Bella though was different. She seemed so vulnerable when she first got here, it was heartbreaking. Even when she was telling Alice's history, I could see an undercurrent of sadness in her eyes. I didn't know what this meant, but I needed to clear my head. I was going to hunt.

"Go Edward, its fine. I see nothing out of the ordinary happening." No matter how sweet and useful Alice was, she could get annoying sometimes.

"Thanks Alice, I won't be long."

I ran out of the house going north east, but changed my direction when I caught the scent of a mountain lion and headed more north west. I drained the mountain lion and continued running, just enjoying the way the muscles moved in my legs. I ran for another five minutes before her scent hit me.

Bella was here, as in running through this very area. I made my decision and acted on it a split second later. I threw my phone away in the forest somewhere. I knew Alice would try to stop me, but I needed to do this. I _**needed**_ to go after Bella. I knew no one would go after me; they wouldn't be able to catch me if they did, I was the fastest.

I followed her scent for hours, hopefully gaining on her every second. I was at the edge of Minnesota when I caught the scent of another on Bella's trail. I sped up a fraction more as I ran towards her. I had a feeling whoever was following Bella **wasn't** friendly.

At some point Bella's scent disappeared and left only the unknown person. I went back to where her scent disappeared and tried to find her scent. It was slightly more concentrated by the ground along with the other, as if they were lying down…or Bella got tackled.

I ran faster than I ever have before. I ran to Bella.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"What is he doing? Where does he think he's going! That idiot, he'll get himself killed!" I heard Alice fuming in the house, and paused my pacing. At First I thought she was talking about me. I had just made a decision to go after my Bell a little early, because I knew something was wrong. Alice continued fuming though and I knew that it couldn't be about me. "That jerk threw his phone away somewhere in the forest!"

I ran into the house to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going on now Alice?" Even I could hear the weariness in my voice.

"Carlisle, Edward went after Izzy. You have t go after her too or Edward will get killed and James will get away with Izzy. There's a cave on the southern border of North Dakota. Go straight east until you hit North Dakota. Then go south east you'll hit James's scent and Edward will meet you there, he followed heir scents so he took a roundabout way. You'll follow the scent in, now GO!"

I didn't think twice as I followed Alice's directions. Questions were swirling inside my head, confusing my thoughts. Why did Edward get so mad when he learned Bella left? Why did he go after her when he knew how mad Alice was at me for just thinking about it? Why did he care so much? How could I have just left sweet Isabella all those years ago?

I don't know how long I was running, but the scent hit me and I skidded to a stop. I could faintly smell Bella's scent inside of it and I knew this was James. I didn't have to wait long before Edward blew past me. I didn't even know that he could go that fast. I called out to him, hoping he would wait long enough for me to catch up.

He slowed to the fastest pace that I could go and we continued to follow the trail of my beautiful Bell.

* * *

POV Bella

I ran from James as fast as I could, managing to get into the middle of North Dakota before he tackled me to the ground. He picked me up bridal style, effectively cutting my chance for escape away. Staring at his face as he ran I could see the anger behind eyes from running after me for all these years.

He glanced at me and a look of surprise washed over his face, before the anger came back. I guess he thought that I would have been unconscious by now. Hell, most of our "relationship" I was unconscious for. I wondered why myself. Maybe it was because I knew that Mary would have seen this and I would be saved soon, at least I hoped.

We came to a small cave miles from the nearest civilization. The entrance was roughly the size of two men standing shoulder to shoulder, or one Emmett. The inside was much larger and had tunnels leading off of it, going somewhere in the underground. I heard steps approaching from one of the tunnels as James threw me against the wall of the cave. A small breeze came through and brought me the scent and before I could concentrate enough on the scent to determine consciously who it was, the blackness overtook me yet again.

**(A/N) Again so sorry for the length, I had writers block, but next weeks should be longer. Also I have a new story that I might publish, I don't know exactly when though. Here is the summary and tell me what you think of it and of the chapter in a review! :) Peace out dawg...okay sorry 'bout that....I sometimes get random bursts of insanity... REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Summary—**

**Bella was ten years old when her father left her for dead in an ally. When she gets adopted after five more years of abuse, will she be able to let someone in or will her past come back to haunt her?**


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN) Alright here you go, tell me what you think, I mean I know your probably angry at what has happened, but this chapter should explain a lot. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys make me want to continue writing!**

**Tomboy Amy**  
**gothgirl1245**  
**xXxBella 'N' Edward 4 LifexXx**  
**nbf4eva**  
**lozzy035**

**Alright well here you are!**

POV Bella

The blackness was different from before. It was hazy instead of solid and dusk instead of midnight. It was different because I could hear everything that was going on around me, everything that was said. I identified that I could come out of this if I wanted to, but I knew that I shouldn't.

A deep bass voice reached me here in the dusk of my mind. "Now is the time Isabella. Awake your mind, and let your memories come forth. It is the time for battle and you are needed."

These words were uttered quickly and quietly into my ear and before I knew it memories were flooding into my mind. Image after image that I didn't want to see unlocked themselves and showed me my past. Information was learned and strength was added. I knew what should happen next and I prepared myself in the last seconds that I knew I had.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard growling.

* * *

POV Jonathon **(Dun dun duh!)**

I walked into the cave slowly. I feared that this plan would not work. I had not seen Isabella for over one hundred years and although I knew she changed I didn't know how.

James had changed over those hundred years and as I had predicted so had Isabella. Her power was great and I knew that we could finish this once and for all. James's never found out about my love for the girl that was my sister, daughter. It was a feat that I couldn't believe, but that was one of his weaknesses, pride. It wasn't his great weakness by far, but it didn't help him any when he thought his control superior to other influences.

I felt the breeze from the other exit carry my scent forward and I smiled when I caught sight of Isabella slump against the stone. I quickly walked forward now and spoke to James like I knew would need to happen. "She is just as beautiful as she was so many years ago my good man." I had been planning this day ever since I found out that he hurt sweet Isabella. He was the worst kind of man there could be and I knew when I found out that I would kill him.

I watched him relentlessly for the next couple of weeks. He wasn't invincible, but he had one weakness that I knew I would need to exploit, before he would come down.

During those weeks of observation Isabella and I had grown so close and I was amazed by her. She was an exception to my power and I found that fascinating. I worked with her every chance I got and soon discovered she had a shield. It was strong and invincible as far as I could tell. I helped her learn to shape it over others and she confided in me that she would frequently blackout when James would go too far. She told me that she sometimes had memory disruption when she awoke, stating that most of it would come back except for the horrible acts that could have been done to her.

I thought over this revelation and a theory was born. Her shield was more extensive than I had originally thought. It would actually lock away memories from her conscious mind. We worked together and discovered that she could also control this part of her shield and do much more. Isabella could not only lock away memories and block them, but put locks on them consciously and create false memories. These locks would be triggered by smells, actions, words, a picture, or a combination of them. When triggered the memory would come back and she would go under for a split second for one memory or a longer time depending on how much she had blocked and/or created.

I worked over the plan and briefed Isabella, knowing that when we put it into affect I wouldn't be able to see her for an unknown number of times, and during that time she would think that I was dead. This agonized me so greatly I was constantly searching for a diversion of this plan, but it all came down to Isabella. She needed to disappear and forget what she learned about her shield until the time was right.

Her reaction was to be expected when I told her this. She outright refused claiming that I would be hurt and it would be her fault that she couldn't remember. I laughed at her and told her not to worry so much about me. I told her that she was James's weakness and if she tried to fight too soon we would both be killed.

I had gotten her to comply with me, and we decided what she would forget. We had everything planned within two months. She would block most of our time together out and create only a couple of memories. I would be the trigger and it would take my smell and voice to unlock them. The day before we left Isabella found one more attribute of her shield, she could fight with it. She could put a block in her attackers mind, affecting their memory. We didn't have time to explore it greatly, but it was definitely there.

Isabella left and I stayed with James for every year she was gone. I gave Isabella two weeks to get a head start in the states, before we came. I had realized that he would hunt her when I thought of her running. I kept him away as long as I could before he would catch her scent. I would let him get just close enough that she would find his scent quickly and leave as fast as I she could. This was the pattern for years, and over the years his arrogance had grown to extreme highs. Three months ago I knew that he was weak enough, even if he thought he was invincible. I knew that the time had finally come.

I walked over to where Isabella lay and I whispered the words in her ear to low for James to hear. Feeling her body respond to the words in only the slightest of ways, I stood up to see James grinning sadistically. "What is it James?"

"Listen Jonathon, we have company." He laughed out loud.

It was true indeed I heard the footsteps and didn't think twice before placing myself between Isabella and the intruders. I had not planned for more company than James, and I had to keep Isabella safe for at least five minutes while she prepares her mind for battle.

The intruders came with teeth bared and snarls escaped their chests. I looked for a weakness without looking at their faces and was surprised to see that is was Isabella.

Wanting to see who they were I looked up at them for a split second before closing my eyes again to continue my search. With my all of other senses aware I examined the men mind as I compared the images and the weakness in my mind.

The younger one was in love with her, though he didn't know it yet. To exploit I would only need to take her away.

The older one was not in love with her, but loved her endlessly. I looked at his face and had to do a double take in my mind. The shape of his face, set of his nose, and placement of his eyes screamed Isabella. It was a relative of hers I was sure, but she had told me of her family and her mother had no other children besides her and there was no way this was a cousin. That left her beloved father that disappeared when she was five. –Isabella's shield slid over me. She must be almost ready.

I felt the anger build in me when I saw the man who was supposed to be dead. If he was alive, why would he abandon her to this life. Leave her to face the world and it's horrors alone? How dare he come back into her life and act as a father to her? That was who I was to her now, not him. To exploit his weakness my daughter must refer to me in her favorite way, Dad.

I opened my eyes to see the young one staring down James. The man who fathered my daughter, Carlisle, was starring me down. Isabella was due to become aware in ten seconds. I looked to James and saw he was calculating our chances and thought that we would win. After all, we had the advantage. Seven seconds left and the young one launched himself at James. He was quick and James never got his hands on him. Carlisle glanced at the boy before starring me down again, choosing a plan of attack. Five more seconds left and he launched himself at me. I took in his weaknesses and fought as hard as I could without killing him right away. I needed to make sure the boy did not kill James. That was for Isabella to do, and if the boy wanted to stay intact, I would need to keep the fight from getting to far along. Two seconds left and she was starting to stir. It was all I could do to keep from running to her side; she would know what to do.

* * *

POV Bella

I searched my memories recollected memories for the ones that I wanted and I shut the rest away for now. Flexing my shield, I searched it as I haven't done for years; simultaneously sending it out to cover Jonathon, as I knew he would be there. I explored the nooks and crannies of my shield and the one area I didn't get a chance to explore before. Releasing all information about my shield, as I learned to do I discovered a few possibilities of this new part. The haze was starting to lift and I stopped exploring to prepare my mind for the sight of James and Jonathon, most likely fighting already from the sounds of it. I knew that Jon would leave him alive though, it was MY job to finish off the scumbag.

My eyes opened on their own accord and I flew to my feet, no disorientation to hinder me this time. I took in the sight in front of me and had to double check the control on my shield, because if it wasn't secure I would surely go under the blackness again.

Edward was fighting James at the entrance to the cave, and right in front of me was Father fighting with Jonathon. I knew that Jon wasn't really trying, because Father would have been dead by now if he was. Father however was trying his damn hardest to kill Jon, and it had to stop. My shield exploded from my mind capturing everybody and holding them still; only those who knew my shield would know what was happening. I threw Edward into a memory and James into darkness, while a barrier went up between Father and Jon, the man who protected me and saved me, the one who I called Dad. I pushed the guilt back in my mind and blocked it up for now, without forgetting about it. I would deal with it later.

The barrier was only in their minds. The illusion created made them think it impossible to reach each other. I ran to Jon and hugged him as tight as I could, before I started yelling. "**What** were you **thinking**? Why is Edward fighting James, and why are you fighting my father?! Hhmm? That was **NOT** part of the plan. I want an explanation and now!" I took the block off his mouth and most of his body, leaving the one between himself and Father. My expression was hard and I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Little Isa it's not what it looks like I swear!" He tried to put me in a good mood, by starting our old breakup banter and using the name he would only use when I wouldn't listen to him.

My expression softened before I masked it again, it was just long enough for him to know that I wasn't _that_ mad. "Oh really, then just what was that? It didn't look like something friends would do!"

"Oh but Isa, I love you so much please forgive me. I swear we're only friends! I don't want you to leave me, please I will beg on my knees if I have to." He got down on his knees and looked at me with a pout that could make me do just about anything.

I cracked first at the silliness of the situation. I mean we hadn't seen each other in over a century and this is how we greet each other? 'Breaking up' in the middle of a battle? What the hell?

It was then that I remembered our audience. I hadn't put an illusion in front of father and now he was starring at us in disbelief. This would be difficult, but first to dispose of James.

* * *

**(AN) Ola peoples! So so so... what did you think? Jon is back can you believe it? What do you guys think of her shield? Is it too much? I need these questions answered, so PLEASE REVIEW! Also I would like to inform you guys that eventually I will be posting my other story, though it won't be for a while. So hope you like it, Somethin**


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN) **Carefully throws the chapter at the crowd gathered outside of the door and then rusn safely inside**..........I have no excuse. I am SO sorry that it has taken me three weeks to update this, but on the bright side it's 2,609 words long without the authors note **tries to make angry mob not so angry** Oh, and I am on spring break this week and I am on a writing binge, so maybe I will get an extra chapter out this week, maybe. It depends on which story I want to write more. This one or the one I told you guys about in one of the other chapters. So far I am having a lot more fun with that one, because I can add more of my ideas and plotlines, so ya. Anyway I want to thank all of the people who reviewed last chapter....WAIT!!!!! I ALMOST forgot AGAIN!!!!!!! I have been meaning to tell you guys this, I have anonymous reviews turned on so even if you don't have an account you can still review! How awesome is that? Now you don't have an excuse not to review! Also, if it's taking me a long time to update, either review or send me a PM telling me to get my but moving on the next chapter. If I know that people want to read more, I tend to write more. Any way this is turning into a long AN so thanks to the reviewers.**

**lozzy035**  
**Tomboy Amy**  
**xXxBella 'N' Edward 4 LifexXx**  
**gothgirl1245**  
**Falling Snowy Sky**

**Mkay well here you are. ~SomethinSurreal~ **

POV Carlisle

Edward and I came to a cave in a forest at least a hundred miles away from any living sole. A breeze blew out from the cave, bringing two scents.

"There must be another way out." Edward murmured, as we slowed slightly from our frantic pace.

"I was thinking that too, but did you smell that? There are two others besides Isabella." I wasn't sure what this meant. I knew that it must be James that took my Bell but who was this other man? Did James meet another friend while searching for Bell? Has he hurt her before? I didn't know, but I would save my baby girl no matter the cost.

We didn't pause as we ran into the cave. We looked around before coming face to face with two men. One was tall, approximately 6'3" and had long blond hair put back in a pony tail. He wasn't terribly muscular, but he was by no means bereft of muscle. He was standing off to the side of the cave looking amused. As if our entrance was nothing more than a small child throwing a fit about not getting their way, he smirked smugly.

The other man was the one that I was concerned about. He was slightly shorter than the other man, maybe 6 ft, but he stationed himself in front of my little Isabella in a defensive crouch. His hair was a dark brown almost black and eyes that were fierce in protectiveness. As he saw us, he closed his eyes and looked as if he was concentrating in something. Did he have a power? I didn't care; I would fight to the death for my child.

We stared them down. Edward jumped first at the one farthest from Bell. He knew that I needed take this man in front of Bella; the one that I thought was James. I glanced at Edward before bringing my fighting skills to the forefront of my mind. I launched myself at him, not caring what happened to me in the process.

As we fought the man I noticed he would, from time to time, help Edward. At least when he could get away from me and when it looked like it would go south for Edward. It seemed like we fought forever, but in reality it was only 5 seconds before my Bella opened her eyes. She flew to her feet and then I was on the other side of the room gagged and held by an invisible force.

I was able to turn my head only to see the other male and Edward separated and gagged as well. The only difference was that their eyes moved unseeingly around, as if they were seeing something else. I turned my head back in time to see MY daughter embrace the man I had been fighting not a second ago.

To say I was stunned was an understatement. All I could do was watch her pull him tight. Why hadn't she said anything to me about this man? Was it because she didn't remember or because she simply did not want me to know?

That was all of the speculation I had time for, before she pulled away yelling. "**What** were you **thinking**? Why is Edward fighting James, and why are you fighting my father?! Hhmm? That was **NOT** part of the plan. I want an explanation and now!" What plan was she talking about? Had she planned this whole thing out? Who was this man if he was not James?

My Bella was different then when I last spoke with her. She was more confident and had an air of power that most definitely was not there this morning. The man looked slightly scared from her outburst; he flinched faintly and started almost begging.

"Little Isa it's not what it looks like I swear!" He pleaded with her to understand, using a nickname I had never heard before. Little Isa, a term of endearment no doubt. Who exactly was this man to her?

My Bell spoke again her voice was still fierce, but this time I saw humor in her eyes for a split second before it was gone. "Oh really, then just what was that? It didn't look like something friends would do!"

What were they doing? It sounded as if they were breaking up! Bell never said anything about a mate! My mouth fell open as I continued to watch.

The man spoke again. "Oh but Isa, I love you so much please forgive me. I swear we're only friends! I don't want you to leave me, please I will beg on my knees if I have to." His words were so sincere I couldn't believe it. Then I looked at Bell's face and realized that she was holding back laughter. She cracked only too soon, and so did the man. They hugged again before she stiffened and looked at me seemingly remembering that I was still here and in hearing distance.

She walked slowly over to me and I felt the force holding me to the rock lift. I raced over to her, picked her up, and spun her around.

"What were you thinking my sweet Isabella? Are you alright? Did they touch a single hair on our body?" I got out the important questions first. The others would be asked and answered in time to come.

"I am fine Father. I assure you; James didn't hurt me in any way." She spoke of James, but what about this other man? I did not trust him, not one bit.

"What about this man you were hugging Isabella? The one I was fighting with? What has he got to do with this? What does he have to do with you, and what happened to James and Edward?" I suddenly remembered my son standing helplessly on the other side of the room.

She simply looked at Edward, not even glancing at James, the man she said hurt her in unimaginable ways. She seemed almost surprised to see Edward still looking like he did. "Edward is simply reliving a pleasant memory Father, and as for James, well he is experiencing what is like not to have any sense of the world around him at all." She barley batted an eyelash as she spoke this, as if it happened all of the time. "As for the man you were fighting," She turned to glare at the man quickly before turning back to finish speaking to me. "his name is Jonathon. I believe that I told you about him, and all that he has done for me, well at least from what I remembered _**then**_. He is my protector and my best friend.

"I thought you said he was dead?" To say I was confused would be an understatement. "Please explain to me, little Isabella, what is going on."

She sighed and turned to Jonathon before turning back to me. "All will be explained in time Father, but I need you to stand by Jonathon right now. I need to take care of something first. If you try to move away from Jonathon while I am taking care of this something I will be forced to keep you there with him against your will. Edward will be standing by you also, and you must make sure he stays put too."

She said this with such confidence that I moved to Jonathon's side without thinking. I looked at her slightly confused and she just chuckled.

Edward suddenly came to then, his head moving around wildly from side to side. He slowly looked around and was slightly shocked at what he saw. Jonathon and I were standing next to each other watching him and Bell, while James is on the other side of the room apparently incapacitated. He made his way over to us slowly, looking as if he was being pushed from behind.

"What is going on Carlisle? What is happening here?" I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I wish I knew Edward, I really wish I knew. You must stand by me for a while Edward. Bell said that she needed us to stay over here without moving until she says it's okay." He looked pointedly at Jonathon and I sighed. Answering him in my head, going through what I knew as fast as I could.

He stood by my side looking slightly upset. I wondered why he was acting this way. Edward barely knew my daughter after all.

Bella turned away from us and started making her way over to James. Seeing where she was going I started to growl and was going to tell her to come back when Edward beat me to it.

"Bella, you can't face him alone! He hurt you so many ways, please just let us help you--" His peas were cut short, as if he was gagged. I tried to voice my concerns as well, but found myself gagged too.

I looked to Jon and saw that he was watching her calmly, as if he knew what would happen and was resigned to let it, no matter the outcome. He sensed me staring and glanced my way before turning back to Bell. "She has to do this for her. If you want her to heal, let her do this herself." That was all the more acknowledgement he gave me as Bell stopped 5 feet away from James, who came back to life.

* * *

POV Bella

I had to gag Edward and Father. I felt terrible about it, but they just wouldn't keep their mouths shut. I slowly walked over to James, double checking my shield over my loved ones, before taking the bonds off of him.

He had been crouched at the time when the block was put in his mind. Standing up, he glared at me and we started to circle each other. I waited for him to say something like I knew he would. I didn't care what he said anymore. I wasn't the little girl he used and abused do many years ago. Even if I can't age, I can gain experience and power, which is exactly what I did. I was no longer weak and I could save myself this time. I wouldn't depend on any one to save me this time.

"You little bitch; did you think you could actually escape me forever? Didn't you learn last time you ran away? Maybe I should just kill you now." I didn't even flinch at his words, but I felt my Father lean forward to attack. I quickly put a block in front of him, so when he lunged he promptly crumpled to the floor. I heard Da—Jon chuckle quietly probably thinking of the first time I had done it to him.

"You could try." I taunted him knowing that it would get him to attack me immediately, and he did not disappoint. He lunged and I fainted left, turning to face him in the process.

Jon had told me that I was James's downfall. That he was so sure about me that he took it too far. I was the only one that could defeat him and the only way I could do that was to build his cockiness, and get him so angry that he losses all control and simply attacks.

I let him lunge at me a few more times, trying to get his confidence up. I even let him touch me once, but I turned away before he could actually get a good grip on me. Eventually I got bored though and just wanted to kill him, so I wrapped my shield around his wrists and held them above his head on the wall. He struggled some, he had no idea what was going on; that it was me holding him hostage.

"What is this? What have you done to me?! You little bitch, what is going on, who did you get to do this to me?" He struggled and I heard the men growl in the corner.

I laughed at him and slowly walked forward. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? This is all me. I am surprised that you never found out about this little plan of Jon's. He never told you that he had a power did he. He can see a person's weakness and guess what? I'm yours." I snarled again as I moved him into the center of the cave. Circling him slowly, I listened to him speak and laughed silently.

"Please you can barely defend yourself. You can't possibly expect me to think that it's you holding me captive."

"Believe what you want, it doesn't matter anyway because you won't be alive much longer the way it is."

Tearing him apart gave me a sweet satisfaction and a sense of peace that I had not felt for a long time. I moved farther into the cave to start the fire. I made sure that all of the pieces were in the fire before I went back to the men. I walked past them and into the night before letting the shield down that held them there. Jon felt that the shield was down and was by my side in an instant and when the others realized that he had left they followed him outside too.

I made sure that my shield was secure before collapsing into Jon's arms. I wanted to call him 'Daddy' again so much, but I knew that it would kill Father. I would have to talk to Father soon.

I was slightly over whelmed by everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. My emotions were a mess and I needed Jon right now more than anything. I cried for remembering and I cried for Mary. I cried for losing myself so often in the past 75 years and I cried for killing somebody, no matter how much they deserved it. Mostly I cried though for seeing my Father again, but seeking another's comfort in my time of need. I cried until I couldn't anymore and all the while listening to the sweet nothings whispered in my ear.

When I finally stopped crying I heard Father and Edward shift slightly. They had sat down while I wept and just waited helplessly. I could feel my control on the darkness slipping and Jon could see it too. He whispered in my ear quiet enough to keep me relaxed but loud enough for Father and Edward to hear. "It's alright to sleep my sweet girl. Let the darkness repair your mind and you will awake when you are ready. You know how to control it now and you will be able to make the necessary changes while you are under the blackness. Sleep my Isa and everything will be alright when you awake."

The words were so calming that I listened to them and gave myself over to the darkness once more, to sleep and to organize my thoughts once more.

**(AN) Alrighty people...was it worth the wait? Heck if I know. I have decided to finish writing my new fic first, or at least getting i part of the way done before posting it just so stuff like this fiasco wouldn't happen. Okay now REVIEW! I have decided to be demanding, so I am DEMANDING that you REVIEW! Tell me what you thought. What you liked and what you didn't like, although no flames please, because those could hurt any author. Alright that is all for tonight. Somethin**

**Ps. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(AN) Author quickly opens window and throws story to the angry mob that has yet again appeared out side of her door. She then runs back to the computer to write more to keep them happy.**

**Alright chicas and chicos here you are. I am so sorry that it has taken this long to put this up. It's summer now and frankly I have no social life beyond my computer. The only way I even stay in touch with my friends is by email during this time. This means that I SHOULD be able update a little more regularily. No promises though. Any way thank you to those of you who reviewed! I have to admidt that this chapter is more of a filler than anything. Sorry. The rest of the action will happen in the next couple of chapters. :D**

**xXxBella 'N' Edward 4 LifexXx  
Tomboy Amy  
lozzy035  
gothgirl1245  
Emmzy babee  
bexlex13  
001  
Rose-Hathaway44  
Bellaangel383**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it is appreciated! Well any way I should probably stop writing now so that you can actually read the story huh? Surreal**

POV Jon

I stood as Isabella fell unconscious. I didn't even bother looking at Carlisle as I started running with her in my arms. I would take her to a house I had acquired during my travels with the scumbag. She deserved some peace after centuries of chaos. When she awoke we would go back to England or France, wherever she wanted. I would follow her to the ends of the earth and back if it meant being graced with her company again.

I hadn't been running for a full second before I could hear Carlisle yelling after me. "What are you doing? Get back here with my daughter! You cannot take her from me again, I won't let you." He wouldn't let me?

I stopped in my tracks when his words hit my ears. Making sure she was comfortable, I set Isabella down and turned to face the excuse of a man. "Your daughter? Your. Daughter. What gives you the right to call her that? You _abandoned_ her. You left her without a protector and look at what happened! While you were off building a new family my sweet sweet girl suffered. You do _not_ have the right to claim her as your daughter, not anymore. I am her father in every way that counts Carlisle Cullen and she will never have to suffer at your hands again." I turned to pick her up and was tackled to the ground by none other than the child, Edward.

"You will NOT take her away from me. I came after her once do not think that I will just leave and forget about the beauty that is Bella. I don't care what kind of bond you have with her, but it is nothing compared to what I will have with her. Bella is a beautiful woman and you cannot steal her away from me. We will take her back to our house and when she wakes up she can decide if she wants to stay or if she wants to leave with you, but you will not take her away before then." He growled out at me. Apparently he had discovered his feelings for little Isa.

"Alright, I can see how you feel about her young Edward and I'll give her the choice. You know that you can come with us too son, that is if you want. I know it would destroy you to be separated from her Edward." I hope he would come with us; he would be more comfortable with us anyway. His family must be crowding him.

"My family isn't crowding me thank you, but if Bella chooses to go with you I will follow her to the edge of her world and back." Had I said something about his family? I didn't think so. "I can read minds and I heard what you were thinking about me in the cave. You were right, I didn't have a name to the emotion that I was feeling but that doesn't mean what I feel isn't pure and true. I love Bella and I would die to protect her from all that wishes her harm."

"I can see that Edward, do not worry, you have my blessing if that is what you are asking for. Just remember that it is ultimately her choice and I have no say over her feelings. Please just be careful with my sweet girl or I will have to kill you." I knew Edward would be good for my stubborn little Isa, he seemed just as stubborn as her; they would be good together.

"Thank you sir, I can see how much she means to you and I know how much it must pain you to give her away." Edward would definitely be good for her.

I turned back to Carlisle who was pretty much frozen from shock. I waited for him to say something and slowly I saw rage take over his face. He must not have been happy with mine and Edward's exchange. I'm sure he didn't appreciate me giving away a girl he thinks is his daughter and to his son no less. "Come Carlisle, we will go to your home and wait for Isabella to awake. It will take some time; she needs to be able to get her mind reorganized after such an onslaught of knowledge and action. I will explain our relationship as well; also I would like to meet Mary Alice. I knew that Isa was close to her in Mississippi. I watched over her when Isabella couldn't make it back in time, but I will explain all of that later, please lead the way."

"You will not take her away from me Jonathon. I will kill you if you make her leave me. I had no choice to leave her when she was but a child, it wasn't my fault. I am still her father." Carlisle's speech was endearing, but it did not make up for Isa's pain. I turned and picked her up, not speaking another word as I followed them both to their home.

POV Bella

* * *

I was not disoriented as I came out of unconsciousness. I knew what happened and I knew that I was safe because it was different this time. The darkness was a place of contemplation and relaxation, not terror and fear. I was able to look into my thoughts and feelings of the last two days and decipher the meaning of them.

First, my life now took on a different meaning. I now knew why I always kept surviving even after I lost Jonathon and Mary. I know why I kept running from James at every turn instead of giving myself up to him. It was part of the plan. I knew going in that it would be hard, but it had to be done and so it was.

Second, my father was alive and Dad was alive. In this case they were two totally different people who I love dearly. I knew that it would be hard on my father when he learned of my relationship with Jon but what was I supposed to do? I thought I would never see him again and Jon had taken such good care of me when I need someone the most. It only made sense that I saw him as a Dad right? I may be 300 years old but I was only a sixteen year old girl by heart and I needed a father figure sometimes. I dearly hoped that Father would understand. I also hope that Daddy, Jonathon, would understand too. He was less than fond of father I was sure after hearing my story of his abandonment and knowing what I all went through. Maybe Edward would help me calm them.

That brought me to the three, Edward. Why did he come to save me? How did I feel about him? I barely knew him and already I had this feeling that he was going to play a large role in my life. I didn't know what to call these feelings, but I cared about him and the feelings seemed to be stronger than when I was with Father or Dad and that scared me. I wasn't used to feeling like this with anyone, not even when I was a human. Did it mean that I was falling in love? How did I even know that he would love me too, if it came to that? What if he just thought of me like a sister? I wasn't sure I could take that. Whatever happened with that relationship would happen though. Maybe I could ask Mary Alice.

Last I thought about what was going to happen now, and what I would do. My whole life has been about James, whether I was with him or if I was running from him, and I didn't know what to do now. Jonathon would be a part of my life no matter what along with Mary Alice. I had lived without either of them for so long that I didn't want to give them up now that I had them again. I also wanted Father in my life; I didn't want to lose him again either. I would have to stay with him and convince Jonathon to stay. I would make it work. I had to make it work.

After going over what I needed to, I took time to relax and thought of sunlight and all things good. Making sure that my shield was securely under my command, I decided that 12 hours was plenty of time to relax, and I slowly woke up.

* * *

POV Carlisle

Jonathon wouldn't speak on the way home. He cradled my little Bell in his arms so tenderly that jealousy flashed through my mind, clouding many thoughts. Edward followed Jonathon like a lost puppy. I didn't understand most of their conversation earlier but I caught the gist of it. Edward had asked _Jonathon_ for his blessing in pursuing my little girl.

Why hadn't I seen the attraction straight away? Had I really failed my baby girl so much in everyone's eyes that my own son went to this man for her blessing instead of her biological father? _It wasn't my fault._ No amount of self assurance made me believe those words.

I just hoped that my little girl didn't leave me in the long run. I don't think that I could survive without her again…

* * *

POV Edward

Bella will be okay. Bella will be okay. She will wake up and I will never leave her side again. I won't leave even if it kills me one day. Bella is my life now and if she doesn't want me, well then I would follow her in the shadows to make sure she would always be alright. If she found me and made me leave I would leave this earth behind because eternity without her seemed to be like an oil spill, horrifying and disastrous.

* * *

POV Jonathon

What would she do? Who would she choose? My child that I fought for, I knew that she would come through with a brilliant solution. She must realize that these men including me would die without her. Her soul would never forgive her if she let anyone of us down. Added to that equation there was the problem of Mary Alice to consider also. No doubt if Isa came with me Mary would insist on coming too, which meant that her mate would tag along also and no doubt Edward would be there too. As much as I hated to admit it, Carlisle didn't deserve to have half of his family torn away in one fatal swoop.

* * *

**(AN) Alright so what did you think? Like I said its kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter Bella will explain whats actually going on, Jon will talk about Alice and some information that I am not going to tell you right this instant. Oh and if you are lucky you might even get some Edward fluff! Yay for Edward!**

**Okay so now you all have to review. There are 79 of you on my alerts list. Now I know some of you hate to review and I am not going to withhold chapters for reviews (for two reasons. One I hate it when people do that and I am not going threaten for reviews. Two I already update irregularily so it is a moot point anyway.) but it only takes a little bit to tell me what you thought. Oh and to give you something to add in your review I have decided to add a chapter question each time I update. I have seen another author do this and it seemed to work so I thought 'Hey why not give it a try!' THough it may be that she is just a better liked author, oh well.**

**Question: IF YOU COULD WATCH ONE MOVIE OVER AND OVER AGAIN WHICH ONE WOULD IT BE? GIVE SOME SORT OF REASON WHY TOO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN) Okay so I'm just going to say it once and for all. I am SORRY! I was having trouble writing for a while because my mom has just recently passed away and I wasn't doing so good, but I'm better (well as much as I can be) now! Thank you to the reviewers for this chapter!**

**lozzy035**  
**TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul**  
**juney83uk**  
**Tomboy Amy**  
**cherriesloveseddy17**  
**xox-twilight-xoxB**  
**xXxBella 'N' Edward 4 LifexXx**  
**Bellaangel383**

**summergirl7980**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to me! Please review and tell me what you think! ~SS~**

POV Jon

I didn't talk as I followed _Carlisle_ back to their home. Edward was quiet too. I suspect that he was daydreaming about a life with Isabella as I have done many times in the past. Only his would be much different. Edward would be her lover not her father, and while it was hard to let him pursue her I know that is best for her happiness.

We arrived at a Victorian style house very close to a small village. We all entered the house mute and I spotted a couch to lay Isabella down on. I immediately laid her down and placed her head in my lap. Carlisle sat down across from me glaring. Edward sat at Isabella's feet on the floor. Others came in and I searched for the little Mary Alice. I smiled when I saw her, happy that I was finally able to meet the young one formally.

"Hello Mary Alice. I am so glad that we have finally met." I spoke to her, temporarily ignoring the rest of the company.

"You mean to tell me that another person who knows my past! Geez I must be having a good day!" I laughed at her little outburst. "If I may ask though, how do you know me?"

"Well I think that it would be appropriate to introduce myself properly, at least for the rest of our company."

"Yes that probably would be a good idea. Sometimes I forget what knowledge I have that others do not." I loved Mary Alice's soul. It was so pure and simple. Her greatest fear is to lose the ones she loves.

This was my first time addressing everyone in the room. "My name is Jonathon and I am Isabella's Dad." I heard a hiss come from Carlisle while everyone else simply had a look of confusion and surprise written on their face.

I turned back to Mary who was starting to get impatient. I chuckled lightly. "I watched over you Mary when Isabella could not. When she changed you, James had been right on her tail. I managed to confuse him enough to the point that she got away, but she had to leave you behind. I had to move you to a different location because James would have come back and search for you. He would have killed you just to anger and upset Isabella.

"I was going to stay with you until you woke up but I needed to get back to James before he suspected something. Over the last 83 years I have kept tabs on you. Trying to make sure that, when she remembered, Isabella could find you again if she wished. I knew that you had found a family and a mate but I didn't know their names. I just made sure that you were safe. I can't tell you how thrilled I am that I get to meet with you after all of these years."

"You're Jonathon? I thought I was going insane! All of these little visions about you making what seemed like inconsequential decisions, which ended up affecting my entire life, have finally made sense. Thank you! You helped me decide to go to the city that I met Jasper." Alice's voice was so relieved that I laughed.

"You mean in Baltimore? I am glad that I could help. I was only trying to get you as far away from James and Isabella as I could. It could have been detrimental to our plan to have Isabella see you again so soon. She would have remembered too much."

"What plan?" It was the young man with battle scars that spoke now, Alice's mate.

I sighed I knew this was coming, I just hoped that Isa would be awake to explain with me. I kept my eyes on her while I spoke. "Our plan was always simple. I was to keep James away from Isabella until he becomes weak enough and Isabella becomes strong enough. I knew that I would never be able to kill him myself and Isabella wasn't mentally prepared for a fight.

"The plan was going over well until 1927. Isa had fled south after her last run in with James. It was a smart move and I managed to keep him away for a significant amount of time. I didn't count on her becoming attached to the place though. I thought I had given her enough time to get out of there, but when James started following her scent I realized my mistake. I met up with Isa, it was the only way to save her, and I helped her run while I sent James on a wild goose chase. That was when I made sure that you were alright Mary. I moved you and then went in search of Isabella. We had to modify our plan and she had to put better blocks up. She blocked out most of her emotions to keep her from getting too attached again, but we both knew that it would do nothing if she saw someone that she truly loved. It was risky and I hated to make her do it, but it needed to happen." I ended my little speech by looking up and gauging everyone's reaction.

Jasper was impressed and I was a little shaken to realize that he was Major Whitlock the God of War. I battled my instincts to take Isa and run from him. Alice smiled at me and I could tell that she was happy to know the rest of her past. Rosalie and Emmett looked a little upset and I was surprised when Rosalie stepped forward to speak.

"I don't know who you are, but if you hurt Bella in any way I will find you and I kill you. She has been through enough in her years and doesn't deserve anymore of this crap." She had a fierce protective edge to her voice that would have brought me back a few steps had I been standing.

"I assure you Rosalie. I would beg for death before ever hurting my girl."

"See to it that is true."

Carlisle was still sitting in that damn chair fuming when I got to him. He rose from his chair to speak but sat down when I glared at him. Silence ensued as we waited for my girl to wake.

* * *

POV Bella

I awoke slowly but with no confusion. I knew where I was I knew what had happened and what is happening and I was alright. For the first time in my life I was alright in the knowledge of what the future would bring.

It took me a long moment after opening my eyes to sense the tension in the room. Sides had been chosen without my consult and I could see what was happening. I sat in the arms of my dad with Edward at my feet. Father was in the arm chair on the other side of the room glaring. Alice had sat herself close to me on the floor as had Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet were in the middle as if they didn't know where they wanted to go and couldn't make a decision themselves. Esme was standing by her husband waiting patiently for the confrontation to start. I sat quickly shaking off the arms of those around me. Standing I walked to the front of the room to address them all.

"What are you doing? What have you done? Are you all so selfish that you don't recognize the good that has happened? Our world has been ridden of a great evil, one that had killed thousands of times for sport as much as food. Yet here you are separating yourselves, picking sides. What has happened?

"Father where is your patients in times like this? Dad, where is your love and strength in this that we face? I see the animosity that is between you and it must end now. I will not live with two men who are fighting with each other.

"I know that you wish me too chose between you but I cannot. I don't want to spend my life without either of you anymore. I have been alone for far too long to lose any part of a family that I find. We will stay together as a family and we will get along as one should. You will settle your differences now."

My voice shook and rang with authority. The words poured out of my mouth in a way I never expected. I planned to inform them of my solution not demand that they live in peace and harmony. Confidence welled up and gave me the strength that I needed. I was a born leader.

Father and Dad stood and faced each other as if they really didn't have a choice. Dad looked at me funny and I realized that my shield was forcing them this close. I slowly let it down and they took one step away but did not sit back down.

"I resent that you call yourself Bell's Dad. That is my job and it had always been my job. You also have no right to try and take her away from me. Oh and what was that you told Edward? You definitely had no right to tell him that!" I sighed as Father finished. It didn't surprise me much that Dad tried to take me away. He was always worried about what the last part of the plan did to me. I was confused however about what Dad could have told Edward.

"I have every right! I took care of her when she had no one! Where were you? Off creating your family? How could you even think that you have a claim on her?" Dad hissed. He never really had good reactions when I talked about father with him.

I had to intervene before this got out of hand. "I am leaving. I will be back in two hours and I expect your issues to be resolved in that amount of time. The house will be standing and you will be standing next to each other laughing when I get back. We _will _live as a family." I turned to leave with their mouths still hanging open. I looked over my shoulder. "Edward? Are you coming?" I needed to talk to him.

* * *

**(AN) Sorry it's so short but review and there will be Bella/Edward action (Pg13 of course :D)! ~SS~**


	13. Authors Note On Status Of Story

Okay guys, since I haven't gotten any requests I have decided that I am just going to put this story on long term hiatus. I feel it would be wrong to take it down with no plans of putting it back up. If my life ever settles down to the point where I can just sit down and write I will try to start updating again. Until then I have to put this story on hold. I am so sorry to all of those readers that will be disappointed, but I hope that when I do start writing again you all will read and not shun me so to say. With that being said, I will say my goodbyes to this fanfic for a while.

~SS


End file.
